starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn byl známý rytíř Jedi a pomocník Aliance pocházející ze Sulonu. Dříve býval stormtrooper, později dezertoval k Rebelům. Jeho životní partnerkou se stala Jana Ors, pašeračka pracující rovněž pro Alianci a později pro Novou republiku, účastnila se mnoha misí včetně likvidace projektu Dark Trooper. Později zjistil, že je citlivý k Síle a stal se Jediem při pátrání po Údolí Jedi. Na této cestě se také setkal s temnou stranou a Sithem Jerecem s jeho nohsledy. Porazil je a stal se mistrem Jedi, vyučujícím na Akademii, účastnil se boje proti Yuuzhan Vongům a vstoupil do Rady nového řádu Jedi. Životopis Brzký život Kyle byl syn Morgana a Patricii Katarnových, farmářů žijících na měsíci Sulonu. Už jako malý byl jedním z těch mála lidí v galaxii, kteří dokázali rozumět řeči droidů (tedy ne těch protokolárních). Nastoupil na Imperiální Akademii na Caridě, kde byla jeho matka zabita bezpečnostním droidem BT-16. Stal se stormtrooperem, jeho otec však podporoval Alianci aniž to jeho syn věděl a to nemel delat. Morgan Katarn byl rovněž citlivý k Síle a tuto svou schopnost přenesl na syna. Kyle měl podezření ohledně této dovednosti když dokázal několikrát předpovědět budoucnost a zachránil tak spoustu lidí ze svého úderného týmu. Na této misi Kyle potkal Jan pracující pro Rebely. Ačkoliv stáli každý na jiné straně, Kyle ušetřil na stanici její život a životy mnoha dalších obyvatel. Během své poslední mise, která měla být posledním testem předtím, než se stane imperiálním důstojníkem Kyle zjistil, že jeho otec byl zabit při nájezdu Rebelů na jeho rodnou planetu Sulon. Když si Kyle vzpomněl, kolik životů lidí, kteří zabili jeho otce, ušetřil, vzbudilo to v něm vůči Rebelům hlubokou nenávist protože věřil, že právě oni zabili jeho otce. Zběhnutí Odložil svůj žal stranou a získal místo na palubě Star of Empire naposledy předtím, než se stane důstojníkem imperiálního letectva. Právě na této lodi narazil na Jan Ors podruhé. Po krátkém honu na Jan a její společníky Jan Kylovi prozradila, že ten, kdo podnikl útok na Solun nebyli Rebelové, ale Imperiálové a předložila mu několik důkazů. To Kyla přesvědčilo a stal se neutrálním žoldákem. Jan ho představila Mon Mothmě, vůdkyni Rebelů, a ta ho najala jako špeha. Brzy poté, co se k Alianci přidal také do organizace přivedl Twi´leckou ženu Rianna Sarenu, která byla požádána o infiltraci Černého slunce na Coruscant, aby zjistila jeho přesné spojení s Impériem. Když svou misi úspěšně vykonala, Kyle se jí přiznal, že je agent Aliance a přivedl ji před Leiu Organu. Kylova první mise byla navštívit zařízení Impéria na Danutě za účelem znovuzískání plánů Hvězdy smrti. Tyto plány měly bít zkombinovány s těmi, které ukořistili na Toprawě a na Hvězdě smrti samotné, aby byl získán kompletní pohled na stanici. Boj s darktroopery Po bitvě u Yavinu Mon Mothma požádala Kyla o vyšetření zničení Takské základny. Kyle misi přijal a vzal s sebou Jan. Kylovo vyšetřování odhalilo projekt Dark Trooper vedený generálem Rom Mohcem. Několik stop zavedlo Kyla na Anoat, kde polapil moffa Rebuse, nechvalně proslulého imperiálního výrobce zbraní. Dále byl Kyle zaveden do systému Gromas, kde měla být první výrobna Dark Trooperů. Poté, co zařízení zničil, musel Kyle zachránit Crixe Madinea z imperiálního vězení na Orinackře a odcestoval do přístavu na Cal-Seti. Tady stopoval loď pašeráků, která prchala na zmrzlou planetu Anteevy, kde bylo dokončeno druhé zařízení na výrobu Dark Trooperů. Zničil ho a další vyšetřování ho zavedlo na Nar Shaddaa, kde získal informace o pašerácích spolupracujících s projektem Dark Trooper. Po opuštění planety se Kyle s Jan ocitli na krátký čas v zajetí Hutta Jabby. Kyle znovu získal kartu s informacemi o pašerácích, zachránil Jan a utekl Jabbovi. Pronikli do budovy na Coruscantu, kde dokázali dekódovat informace z datakarty, také se tu setkali s Bobou Fettem, se kterým Kyle bojoval a porazil ho. Použili informace z karty a infiltrovali jednu z pašeráckých lodí, kterou použili zase k průniku na imperiální loď Executor což byla jediná loď, která mohla najít Arc Hammer. Tady byla třetí a poslední továrna určená k výrobě Dark Trooperů. Tady bojoval s generálem Mohcem a jediným Dark Trooperem, který byl kdy vytvořen. Vyhodil loď do povětří a tak projekt úplně zastavil. Za to ho Mon Mothma vyznamenala Alderaanskou hvězdou. Nová republika Kyle pokračoval spolu s Jan v práci pro Novou republiku, spolupracoval s Beyem, Dash Rendarem a Guri na misi v pevnosti Tof na planetě Saijo. Svou práci spojil s Novou republikou ještě o něco těsněji a účastnil se mnoha výprav a cest i na Kashyyyk, Garos IV a další. Údolí Jedi Rok po bitvě u Endoru byl Kyle navštíven duchem rytíře Jedi Qu Rahnem, který mu prozradil, že jeho otec byl nadaný Sílou. Morgan také objevil Údolí Jedi na planetě Ruusan, kde v bitvě před několika tisíci lety zemřelo mnoho Sithů a Jedi a jejich Síla tam zůstala uvězněná. Z údolí mohli Jedi načerpat neskutečné množství síly. Morgan se mohl stát Jedi, raději však ukryl tajemství údolí a prozradil jeho polohu jedině Rahnovi. Kyle ve svém rodném domě na domovské planetě nalezl hologram od svého otce a také světelný meč zanechaný zde Rahnem, který se vydal na cestu Jedi. Musel se vydat na cestu do údolí, aby ho ochránil před Sithy vedenými Jerecem, který chtěl energii údolí využít pro ne příliš chvályhodné účely. Morgan, ač si všichni mysleli, že zemřel na Sulonu, ve skutečnosti zemřel rukou Jereca když mu odmítl prozradit místo, kde se Údolí Jedi nachází. Sestrojil však mapu, kterou se bohužel Jerecovi podařilo najít. Kyle byl o krok pozadu za Jerecem protože se do domu dostal až poté, co Jerec mapu z úkrytu na farmě vzal. Pronikl do věže Jereca ve městě Barons Hed a našel zde droida, který vytvořil digitální verzi mapy. Byl napaden jedním z Jerecových učedníků Yunem. Porazil ho, ale jeho život ušetřil, musel však utéct bez mapy. Pronásledoval prchajícího droida na loď, která ho měla dopravit do Údolí Jedi. Tady se utkal ještě se dvěma učedníky Jereca, kteří však droida zničili. Kyle si vzal droidovu hlavu a z lodi uprchl. Střet s temnou stranou Po příjezdu na Ruusan se Kyle utkal s dalším z Jerecových studentů, Mawem a plný vzteku ho zabil poté, co řekl, že to on umístil na vyvýšené místo hlavu jeho otce, aby se na to všechno mohl dívat. Utkal se i s Jerecem a vyšlo najevo, že zajal Jan Ors a nabídl Kylovi místo po svém boku. Navzdory pokušení získat množství síly z Údolí, přítomnosti temné strany a strachu, který cítil, Kyle odmítl a zůstal tak věrný odkazu svého otce. Zklamaný Jerec se snažil vyhodit Kyla do vzduchu a s tím zlikvidoval i část základny. Jerec ho uvěznil na své vlajkové lodi, ale podařilo se mu však uprchnout na svou vlastní loď Moldy Crow, ale při letu poškodil jedno z křídel nárazem do skály. Po pádu na planetu zůstal Kyle v bezvědomí. Dva zbývající temní Jedi, Sariss a její učedník Yun, ho ještě v bezvědomí odnesli z místa havárie. Boc, další ze Sithů, zničil Kylův světelný meč před jeho očima dřív, než odešel na pomoc Jerecovi. Sariss se rozhodla Kyla zabít, ale Yun, jehož život předtím Kyle ušetřil a který se cítil provinile kvůli zabití tolika lidí, její útok zablokoval. Sariss však na svého žáka bez rozpaků zaútočila a smrtelně ho zranila. Když se Kyle probíral, zaslechl Yunova poslední slova: "On je Jedi. Zaslouží si bojovat." Yun naposledy vydechl, smířený se Sílou. Kyle, jehož meč byl zničený, se zmocnil Yunova a porazil Sariss, dával si však pozor, aby se znovu nedotkl temné strany. Poté pospíchal do Údolí Jedi, kde vysvobodil Jan. Boc, zamaskovaný jako jedna ze soch v Údolí, na Kyla zaútočil. Kyle dal průchod temné energii a udeřil na Boca jednou ze starých technik temné strany. Okamžitě ho však přepadl strach, že bude ztracen v temnotě a snažil se vzpomenout si, co všechno musí udělat, aby temné straně skutečně propadl. Tady se však Kyle stal skutečným Jediem: nezáleží na tom, jak hluboko do temné strany propadnete. Hlavně že se pak vrátíte. Poslední konfrontace s Jerecem Kyle zlikvidoval všechny z Jerecových služebníků a sestoupil do Údolí Jedi, aby čelil samotnému temnému mistrovi. Utkali se a ačkoliv už Jerec z Údolí načerpal sílu a používal ji ke svému hojení, Kyle ho dokázal porazit s tou lepší Sílou na své straně. Odzbrojený Jerec se pokusil Kyla obrátit k temné straně, přičemž mu nezapomněl připomenout, že zabil jeho otce a naléhal na Kyla, aby ho srazil a zmocnil se veškeré síly z Údolí Jedi. Kyle však na jeho naléhání nedal a vrátil mu jeho světelný meč. Jerec však Kylovo milosrdenství nepřijal a znovu na něj zaútočil. Kylův protiúder prošel Jerecem skrz na skrz a zabil ho. Pak osvobodil duše Jedi, uvězněné v Údolí Sithem Kaanem po několik tisíc let přesně tak, jak kdysi předpovědělo proroctví. Další mise Luke Skywalker Katarnovi nabídl další trénink, Kyle však odmítl kvůli neustálému strachu z temné strany. Asi pět let poté, co Kyle čelil Jerecovi, přijal do svého opatrovnictví Maru Jade. Ti dva na Altyru 5 podporovali základnu Nové republiky a zatímco zastavovali Imperiální útok, Kyle zjistil, že na Dromund Kaas se stále vyskytuje jeden sithský chrám. Kyle ruiny vyšetřoval, dostal se však do vlivu temné strany Síly. Mara se vydala za ním a pokoušela se ho přivést zpět ke světlu. Téměř temné straně podlehl, Mara však byla vytrvalá. Když cítila, že ho nemůže porazit, deaktivovala svůj meč a vyzvala ho, aby ji zabil. To Kyle nedokázal a temnou stranu opustil. Luke se snažil Kyla podruhé přesvědčit k tréninku když založil Akademii na Yavinu IV a Kyle přijal. Doufal, že mu výcvik pomůže zkrotit jeho temné já. V té době odložil Yunův světelný meč a sestrojil si svůj vlastní, s modrou čepelí, v rámci tréninku. Získal si dobrého přítele, Corrana Horna, ale když oba studenti ucítili na Akademii temnou stranu, Kylův strach se ozval se znásobenou silou. Kyle se vzdal cesty Síly, odevzdal svůj světelný meč Lukovi a vrátil se do práce pro Novou republiku jako žoldák po boku Jan Ors. Kyle byl s Jan Ors poslán na Kejim, aby zde získal informace o fragmentech Remnantových vojáků a snažil se zjistit, co je pravdy na podezřeních Nové republiky. Kyle zprvu váhal, zda má tuto misi podniknout, přenos naznačoval něco o Údolí Jedi. Na zdánlivě mrtvém Kejimu byla základna Remnantových vojáků a při jejím zkoumání objevil Kyle podivné krystaly, o kterých se po analýze zjistilo, že jsou velice podobné těm, které se vkládají do jedijských světelných mečů. Jejich úkol tu měl končit. Kyle už se nikdy nechtěl zaplést do záležitostí Síly, Jan ho však donutila – Mon Mothma jim totiž zdvojnásobila odměnu. Znovuzrozené Impérium Brzy vyšlo najevo, že Znovuzrozené Impérium pod vedením admirála Galaka Fyyara používala planetu pro experimentování s těmito krystaly aby vložila Sílu do bytostí, které k ní nemají přirozené nadání. I když Kyle úspěšně pronikl do základny a zničil ji, Jan byla chycena a jakože zabita temným Jedi Desannem a jeho učednicí Tavion Axmis. Rozzlobený ztrátou své partnerky Kyle obnovil svou Sílu v Údolí Jedi a znovu se ocitl nebezpečně blízko temné straně. Vrátil se na Akademii, aby od Luka získal uložený světelný meč a také zde zjistil, že Desann je padlým studentem Skywalkera. Luke a Kyle se vydali na cestu po galaxii, aby Desanna potrestali. Luke se tajně vydal do Údolí Jedi Desanna najít a Kyle sledoval stopu po Reelo Barukovi na Nar Shaddaa. Tady se také setkal s Landem Calrissianem. Kyle ho osvobodil z vězení a navštívil Reela. Ten uprchl, setkali se s ním však znovu, když osvobozovali Landovu loď Lady Luck. Ve střetu u lodi byl Reelo zabit. Kyle byl však neustále pronásledován vzpomínkami na Desanna a jeho chladný rozkaz svému učedníkovi, aby zabil Jan a pak na její křik. To ho jen nutilo k tomu, aby víc a víc toužil po pomstě. Na Bespinu dostal šanci na svou pomstu. Tady totiž narazil na Desannovu učednici Tavion, na tu, která zabila Jan. Ta mu řekla o chybě, kterou udělal, když se vydal posílit v Údolí Jedi, takže jeho polohu prozradil Desannovi. Katarn Tavion porazil v souboji s meči a vynesl ji nad Oblačné město. Tavion mu všechno prozradila, především to, že Jan stále žije a může ji osvobodit. Kyle ušetřil její život a odhodil ji stranou. Tavion utekla s touhou po pomstě, protože ji Kyle tak ponížil. Kyle použil Tavioninu loď aby se dostal do zařízení, kde kotvila loď Doomgiver, na jejíž palubě měla být Jan a setkal se tu se Skywalkerem. Ten mu řekl, že Desann potřeboval sílu Údolí, aby dokázal Sílu ve svých vojácích oživit, což se mu naneštěstí povedlo a nebylo zcela jasné, kolik vojáků vlastně stvořil. Kyle v Doomgiveru skočil do hyperprostoru a další fáze jeho cesty začala. Úspěšně našel Jan a vysvobodil ji. Jan ho informovala o neblahém zájmu Desanna o Akademii na Yavinu IV a Kylovi došlo, že na Akademii bude chtít zaútočit. Tam měl právě namířeno i Doomgiver a s Janinou pomocí zničil generátor čímž umožnil Eskadře rudých plavidlo zničit. Také vyléčil šíleného vědce admirála Fyyara z jeho představy o něm coby dalším Císaři Impéria a neutralizoval ho. Doomgiver explodoval a Jan s Kylem v záchranném modulu uprchli na Yavin 4. Po rozdělení (s polibkem na rozloučenou) Kyle odešel osvobozovat Akademii na zemi a Jan ze vzduchu. Probojoval se skrz džungle na Yavinu a několikrát se setkal s Desannovými vojáky. Dostal se až na Akademii a tady musel čelit Desannovi. Oba se snažili toho druhého přesvědčit, aby se přidal na jinou stranu, ale Desann na Kyla zaútočil. Ten ho v souboji zabil. Luke nabídl Kylovi místo na Akademii což Kyle zprvu odmítl. Než se k Akademii přidá, udělá si s Jan pořádně dlouhou dovolenou na plážích na planetě Spira. Krátce poté byla Akademie napadena Nočními sestrami, které chtěli na Akademii najít a získat starobylý artefakt. I když počet Jedi byl značně menší, dokázali s Kylovou asistencí sestry zahnat a od získání artefaktu je odradit. Nový řád Jedi Instruktor :Rosh Penin:'' '"Mistře Katarne, je to čest sloužit pod vámi." :'''Kyle Katarn: "Za prvé mi říkejte jenom Kyle – z těch titulů mi běhá mráz po zádech. A za druhé, vy pode mnou nesloužíte. Já vás budu učit a vy budete studovat. To je celé. " :―Rosh Penin při prvním setkání s Kylem Katarnem Po porážce Desanna si Kyle ponechal svůj meč a nastoupil jako učitel a mistr Jedi na Akademii. Dostal dva studenty, Jadena Korra a Roshe Penina, aby z nich udělal rytíře Jedi. Oba studenti byli velice talentovaní a pod vedením Kyla dělali rychlé pokroky. V galaxii se však objevila nová hrozba, Kult Ragnose a Kyle a jeho studenti podnikli mnoho vyšetřovacích misí kvůli tomuto řádu. Řád Jedi také zjistil, že vůdcem kultu není nikdo jiný než Tavion Axmis, dřívější učednice Desanna poražená Kylem Katarnem. Vyšetřování ukázalo, že získala Ragnosovo žezlo a chce ho použít pro oživení Sitha Marky Ragnose. Když byl Kyle pryč, jeho student Rosh byl unesen a zřejmě se přidal na temnou stranu jako příznivce kultu. Další Kylův student, Jaden Korr, se svým mistrem vyšetřoval otrávený svět Vjun. Byli nuceni se rozdělit, když při ničení základny Kyle ztratil rovnováhu a spadl o několik podlaží níž. Jaden, který se dostal až do vršku budovy, musel sám čelit Roshovi. Když Jaden zabil jeho temné pomocníky, snažil se ho znovu získat na Světlou stranu síly. Jeho žádost se však nesetkala s pozitivní odezvou. Na vršku věže se k nim totiž připojil nejen Kyle, ale také samotná vůdkyně řádu Tavion. Jaden použil svůj meč, aby shodil střechu. Všichni čtyři uprchli a Kyle na Akademii navrhl Jaden na rytíře Jedi. Kyle později dostal zprávu od Roshe, žádajícího o pomoc. Nabídl poslední spolupráci Jadenovi, aby se spolu vydali na Taspir III. Znovu byli nuceni se rozdělit a Jaden se přímo vydal čelit Roshovi. Narazil tu na Aloru, která ho přesvědčovala, aby Roshe jako odplatu za jeho činy zabil. Kyle vycítil krizovou situaci, ve které se jeho student nacházel a z přízemí zařízení mu poslal telepatickou zprávu, aby Roshův život ušetřil. Jaden vyhověl přání svého mistra, nechal Roshe být a utkal se s Alorou, která Roshovi usekla levou paži. Jaden Aloru zabil ve chvíli, kdy se přiřítil Kyle. Ten nařídil Jadenovi, aby letěl na Korriban pomoci ostatním Jedi a sám odvezl Roshe do léčebného zařízení pro rytíře Jedi. Na Korribanu Jaden zachránil životy mnoha Jedi a sám porazil Tavion i Ragnose a žezlo zničil, čímž si vysloužil titul rytíře Jedi. Válka s Yuuzhan Vongy Ve válce s Yuuzhan Vongy Kyle pomáhal vymýšlet válečnou strategii proti jejich bojovníkům a osvobodil zajatce na imperiálním světe Ord Sedra. Ke konci války živoucí planeta Zonama Sekot souhlasila s tím, že se přidá ke Galaktické Alianci a Kyle byl jedním z Jedi, kteří se účastnili poslední bitvy na sekotské lodi. Po skončení invaze Kyle zjistil, že kult Sithů stále existuje. Vzpomněl si na svou zkušenost z chrámu na Dromund Kaas a následoval vodítka až na Plášť Sithu poblíž planety Roon. Tady zmizel a Jaden s Jan se uvolnili ze svých povinností, aby ho mohli najít. Mara, Jaden a Alpha Blue, speciální skupina vedená Jan, sledovaly stopu Kyla až na Roon, kde ho osvobodili ze spárů Daye Azur-Jamina, který byl postrádán už od začátku invaze a pravděpodobně se obrátil k temné straně. Kyle se bezpečně vrátil a přijal místo v Radě, aby se mohl více zapojit do záležitostí Jedi. Během války s Yuuzhan Vongy Kyle žádal Jan o ruku při mnoha příležitostech, např. během bitvy o Ord Sedru. Jeho nabídky nepřijala na základě toho, že se nechce vdávat, když každý den může být jejich poslední. Člen Rady Jedi Pět let po válce s Vongy byl Kyle respektovaný Mistr Jedi, který se nebál ozvat. Během Krize Temného hnízda společně s Hanem, Leiou a Kypem cestoval na měsíc planety Kr, kde se nacházelo killické Temné Hnízdo Gorog. Kyle se přidal k bojům na zemi, když Han a Leia pomáhali Lukovi a Maře. Když nastala Killická krize, Kyle vedl eskadru jediských stíheček Stealth-X proti Temnéhu hnízdu. Někdy během Nového řádu napsal Špionův slabikář, což byl průvodce pro špionážní agenty. Je známo, že Jae Juun a Tarfang ho přečetli během jejich tréninku. Střetnutí se Sithy Během druhé Corelliánské vzpoury spojil Kyle své zájmy s Cilghal, aby se postavil proti Jacenovým extrémním akcím. V rozdělené Radě Jedi vyjádřil názor, že by Leia měla být vyloučena z řádu, s čímž Skywalker nesouhlasil. Později však tvrdil, že Leiu vyloučit nechtěl a nic proti ní osobně nemá. Osobnost Kyle se jevil sebejistý, jeho humor byl trochu cynický a suchý. Na druhou stranu však o sobě často pochyboval. Byl nezávislý, se svobodným myšlením, nikdy se však bez rozmyslu nevrhal do nebezpečí. Neustále ho pronásledoval strach – ze smrti a z toho, že udělá něco špatně. Voják Impéria Katarnova smíšená povaha z něj činila velmi slibného kadeta na Imperiální Akademii. Zvláště Hong oceňoval jeho osobnost a také se mu líbilo, že Kyle nebyl natolik hrdý aby se bál na něco zeptat nebo požádat o radu. Během cvičení na Omeze Kyle ukázal, že jeho srdce je daleko laskavější, než je normální u Imperiálních vojáků, když odmítl zabít Rebely, které zajali jeho muži a raději je nechal jít. Kylův tým se pak musel zabarikádovat v kuchyni na rebelské základně. Ještě jednou Kyle projevil svou směs cynismu, rozumu a zájmu o ostatní, když vydal svým vojákům následující rozkaz: "Dobře, hoši, nakupte před dveře nějaký nábytek a zkontrolujte další východy. Je čas na oběd." Také některým svým mužům přikázal prohledat chladící boxy v kuchyni a nabídl svým vojákům soutěž, kdo z nich vytvoří odpornější sendvič. Agent Rebelů Když Morgan Katarn zemřel a Kyle zjistil pravdu o jeho smrti, změnil se. Zhořkl a pociťoval silnou zášť k Impériu. Přijímal mise od Aliance zaměřené na poškozování Impéria a dostal tak příležitost zabít množství Imperiálních agentů a zhatit mnoho jejich plánů. Zmizel jeho strach ze smrti, jeho strach z toho, že udělá něco špatně, ale přetrval. Šel do jedné nebezpečné mise za druhou, vždy si však dával pozor aby to neodnesli nevinní a také dbal o bezpečí své partnerky Jan Ors. Jan si považovala Kylovu bezstarostnost a jeho klid, co se smrti týče, považovala za vystupňování starosti o ostatní. V době, kdy byl agentem Aliance, byl Kyle osamělý vlk, který raději pracoval sám a navzdory sehranosti s Jan nebyl právě týmový hráč. Jedi I když byl Kyle statečný válečník, jeho potenciál jako Jedie se nezdál příliš velký, zdráhal se totiž Síle se otevřít. Opakovaně cesty Síly odmítal a někdy nebyl příliš daleko od toho, aby spojení s ní uzavřel nadobro. Příčinou byl strach z temné strany a také nedůvěra ve vlastní schopnosti. Věděl totiž, že hluboko uvnitř ho vede touha po pomstě a nenávist vůči těm, kteří zabili jeho otce, což by ho nepochybně dovedlo k temné straně. Temnou stranu k sobě v Údolí Jedi přivolal dvakrát – poprvé když s hněvem zabil Mawa a podruhé aby se ubránil Bocovi. Po incidentu na Dromund Kaas přetrhal Kyle svá pouta se Sílou. Motivací ke znovuspojení byla opět pomsta – pomsta za smrt Jan Ors. I když však prožíval své nejtemnější chvíle, stále v něm bylo světlo, které ho nutilo šetřit i životy nepřátel. Když se později ukázalo, že Jan není mrtvá, jeho vztek nahradila naděje a jeho touha po pomstě byla nahrazena soucitem. Nakonec spojil svůj osud se Sílou a stal se rytířem Jedi s tím, že žádná síla není světlá nebo temná. Jen záleží na tom, jak ji dotyčný použije. Místo toho, aby se neustále bál temné strany se podělil se svými žáky o zkušenosti, aby nikdy neopakovali jeho chyby. Rosh opustil kult a stal se znovu Jediem, Jaden se nenechal svést na temnou stranu a stal se hrdinou v boji s příznivci Ragnose. To Kyla přesvědčilo, že je schopný Jedi a dobrý učitel. Jeho sebedůvěra konečně trochu vzrostla. Nadání Ačkoliv prošel téměř jen samovýcvikem, stal se jedním z nejváženějších mistrů Jedi nového řádu. I když jeho schopnosti v boji se světelným mečem byly poměrně chabé, porazil mnoho temných Jediů, hlavně Jereca a Desanna. Nicméně bychom se měli zmínit o tom, že předtím Kyle znovu navštívil Údolí Jedi aby své spojení se Sílou obnovil rychle – návštěva údolí však neobnovila jen jeho umění strany Jedi, ale také temnou stranu Síly, která v něm dřímala. Nutno však říci, že to bylo také proto, že již předtím tyto schopnosti používal, tak jako tomu bylo v případě Darth Revana. Kyle se ukázal jako velice odolný proti trikům s myslí, které na něj během bitvy na Yavinu používal Desann. Jeho schopnosti v boji vyšly na povrch až během událostí způsobených příznivci Ragnose, přičemž úspěšně vycvičil Jaden, která měla na poražení Ragnosových stoupenců největší zásluhu. Navzdory nejistotě, která u něj panovala ohledně temné strany, Kyle používal některé z dovedností Sithů i v době, kdy byl mistrem Jedi. Zřejmě věřil, že není důležité to, že temnou stranu používáte, ale to, že se jí nenecháte trvale ovládat (tak jako Sithové). Kylův styl není klasickým příkladem bojového stylu nového řádu Jedi, je spíše založený na jeho zkušenostech jak z Akademie, tak ze skutečného boje. Pokud si ve hře Jedi Academy vyberete temnou stranu, Kyle na vás při finálním souboji ochotně některé ze svých temných dovedností použije, jeho nejoblíbenějším kouskem je vytrhnout vám meč z ruky nebo vás trochu přidusit, případně si vás jednou rukou přidrží a tou druhou do vás mydlí dokud se nesvalíte na zem. Je známé, že některé techniky se Kyle naučil od ducha Jedi Qu Rahna a Jedie uvězněného v Údolí Tala. Mezi tyto techniky patří například proudící voda nebo padající list. Světelné meče Během svého života vlastnil Kyle celkem tři světelné meče. První z nich měl zelenou čepel a původně náležel Qu Rahnovi. Tento jeho první meč byl zničen v Údolí Jedi Bocem, druhý však získal od zabitého Sitha Yuna, který se navrátil ke světlu a bránil Kyla před svou mistryní Sariss. Jeho čepel měla zlatou barvu a Kyle si ponechal po celý zbytek své cesty údolím. Je to možná meč, který používal když trénoval Maru Jade, měl však trochu jiný odstín. Po zkušenostech na Dromund Kaas vstoupil Kyle do Akademie, kde starý meč odložil a vytvořil si nový s modrou čepelí. Ze zákulisí Alternativní konce Kylovy alternativní konce se objevují v počítačových hrách, ve kterých vystupuje. Výše zmíněný text pochází ze hry Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, kdy se Kyle vydal cestou temné strany. V této verzi Kyle zabije Jan Ors a stane se rivalem Jereca. Yun, který nikdy nebyl Kylem ušetřen, je jen další z padlých Jedi, který sám s Kylem bojuje po jeho útěku z vlajkové lodi. Kyle napravil svou předchozí chybu a mladíka zabije. Poté, co porazí Jereca v Údolí Jedi, Kyle absorbuje veškerou energii Údolí a zaujme místo na Coruscantu jako Císař se Sariss po svém boku. Přikáže zničit povstání Rebelů na Danutě, což je v originále trochu ironicky místo jeho první mise pro Alianci. Potom si přehraje holozáznam od svého otce, který říká: "Chci abys věděl, když jsi teď na akademii, že jsem na tebe moc pyšný." Ten samý holozáznam byl původně spuštěn když se poprvé utkal s Jerecem. Tentokrát však skončí na zemi, rozdrcen Kylovou botou a tak Katarn přetrhá všechny své svazky s minulostí a s dobrem. Podobná volba čeká Jadena ve hře Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. V temné verzi se Jaden obrátí k temné straně tím, že zabije Roshe místo toho, aby zůstal na straně Jedi a odpustil mu. Později přemůže Jaden svého mistra Katarna s pomocí Ragnosova žezla, které získal od Tavion (tu předtím pochopitelně zabil) a uteče. Pak Kyle diskutuje s Lukem o tom, jestli je nebo není dobrý Jedi a znovu přijde oblíbená věta Star Wars, která v originále zní: "There is still good in her." Tento konec však není příliš podstatný vzhledem k tomu, že Jaden později pomáhá Jan zachránit Kyla z maléru. Což svědčí o dobrém konci největšího hrdiny v boji s Ragnosem. Tento konec Jedi Academy dává však také nahlédnout do Kylova nitra v případě, že selže a je zklamaný. Zklamal se v Jadenovi a také se cítí vinen, že ztratil dva tak talentované studenty (kromě Jadena i Roshe) a řekne Lukovi, že si není jistý, zda by měl být mistr Jedi. Jako poslední zoufalý krok, který podnikne je, že se vydá Jadena hledat, aby napravil svou chybu. Výskyt *''Nový řád Jedi: Jednotící síla'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *Fate of the Jedi: Outcast *Fate of the Jedi: Omen *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Technici a inženýři Kategorie:Žoldáci Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Členové koalice Jedi Kategorie:Členové zpravodajské služby Galaktické federace svobodných aliancí Kategorie:Členové Katarnských komand Kategorie:Členové zpravodajské služby Nové republiky Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky